Markings of my Soul-mate
by hardyyun
Summary: A new trend comes out where you can write on your hand and it will show up on your soul-mate's hand. Iris buys one and convinces Barry to write on his hand. Disclaimer: I don't own these TV shows
1. Chapter 1

On top of all the crazy that was going on in both Oliver's life and Berry, a new trend had come out. This guy by the name of Joseph Hall invented this pen. They came in all kinds of colors and they were supposedly supposed to show you who your soul mate was. Iris of course got on right away, but she claimed it was something to write about and not because she wanted to find her soul mate. The instructions said to write on your hand and it would show up on your soul mate's hand.

The only rules were that you couldn't write your name, and you could only write one word. If you even tried it disappeared and it wouldn't appear on your soul mate. Barry had other thoughts on his mind then to focus on this new pen craze. Most of him just believed that it was a scam. Iris seemed excited by it though. She was with Barry in his lab talking away how amazing it would be if the pen actually worked. Barry laughed as she continued blabbing away "You should give it a try." He says. He was intrigued by it, but only a little bit. Iris sighed "Okay… but what do I write?" She asks.

She has the pen clicked on and it was hovering over her hand. "Write your favorite animal, I don't know" Barry says as he shuffles some paper around looking for something. Iris giggled and quickly jotted down the word 'snail'. Nothing special happened and it caused Iris to frown. "How anti-climatic" she says. Iris clicks the pen and sticks it in her pocket.

Barry shrugs "I told you it was a scam." Iris sighs and shrugs "Oh well. I'm going for some coffee. Come with?" Barry nods "Yes, absolutely." They head out to their favorite coffee shop and bump into Oliver. "Hey" Barry says as he sits down beside him. "Hey" Oliver responded as he scoots to allow more room for Barry. "What are you doing here?" Oliver laughed "I'm actually waiting on Felicity… uh… she is here to get the pen."

Barry shook his head and laughed "Yeah… Iris bought one." As he says this Iris comes back with her cup and Barry's cup of coffee. "What about me?" She says as she sits down. "I was telling Oliver how you bought a pen. Apparently Felicity is here for one too." Iris sighed "Yeah well I don't know if they work." She lifts her hand to show Oliver the writing on it. "Snail Leopard" Oliver says as he reads her hand. "Leopard?" Iris questions and turns her hand back to her. "I didn't write that…" Iris grins "You guys think it's my soul mate's writing?" Barry shrugs as Iris takes the pen out of her pocket and hands it to him.

"Come on… you have to at least be a little curious… you have to try it." Barry shrugs "Fine." He takes the pen and writes down the word 'soul-mate'. "Really?" Iris says as she takes his hand and reads it "Soul-mate?" He laughs "Yeah… I didn't know what to put." Iris shrugs and puts her pen back into her pocket "I thought you only could do one word." Barry nods "But I put a dash between the two… I guess that works." The three continue their coffee until Felicity shows up. "Okay Oliver, we can go now. Hey guys, sorry I would stay and talk, but I just got a call from back home. We're needed…" Oliver dashes away with Felicity leaving Barry and Iris to finish their coffee. "Actually I should head to work" Iris nods and allows Barry to leave. Now it was just her.

Once Oliver got back to his Arrow headquarters he changed into his costume. Since he was alone he finally looked at his hand. On it in black ink was the word 'Soul'. He smiled and said "I guess the dash didn't work."


	2. Chapter 2

**Thank you ForeverLittleRed for the idea for this chapter. I hope you as well as everyone else enjoys this chapter.**

* * *

The next day…

Nothing had happened to Barry's writing, but Iris had found her 'soul-mate'. She ran into Barry's lab "Guess what!" She says as she giggles a bit. Barry shrugs as he looks up from his microscope "What?" "I found the leopard!" Barry scrunched his eyebrows together "Leopard?" "My soul mate!" Barry grins "Oh right. Well who is it?" Iris shrieks in excitement and flips her phone around to show him a picture of a guy he recognizes. "Is that Eddie? As in Joe's partner?" Iris shrugs "Yes. We have a date tonight." Barry stands up and goes to Iris and pulls her into his arms "I hope he is the one." He murmurs in her ear. She pulls away and smiles at him "Thank you Barry. I'm gonna go get ready!" Barry watched her walk out before going back to his microscope. As he adjusted the zoom he began to think about his own writing. He looked at his hand; there was nothing new on it. He sighed a little disappointed before going back to work.

* * *

Oliver had briefly forgotten about the writing on his hand, but remembered when Felicity pointed it out. He explained what it was and she was super excited. She began to hound Oliver about telling Barry about it. She annoyed him about it all day until finally she asked "Do you like him?" Oliver did… a lot actually. He just didn't think Barry was actually into guys. It was why he hadn't told Barry about it. He was afraid of what his reaction would be. "You are a guy who dresses up in a latex green suit and scares men at night and you are afraid of being rejected?" Felicity wasn't trying to be mean and Oliver could see that. "Give me your pen." "Yes!" Felicity shouted. She handed him her pen "What are you going to do?" Oliver slid the pen in his pocket "I have to go." He was gone before she could say anything.

He went to S.T.A.R labs looking for Barry. He wasn't there, but Cisco agreed to call him over for him. As they waited on Barry, Oliver explained what was going on. Cisco threw his hands up in excitement. "I hope all works out!" He says before he leaves. He was totally going to spy on the two, but he gave the illusion that they would be alone.

When Barry got there he only saw Oliver. "Hey… what's going on?" Barry asks. Oliver hadn't really sorted out what he was going to do or say. Barry was still waiting on an answer, so Oliver lifted his hand up to show Barry his writing. Barry was quiet as he read it. He looked down at his own hand. The dash and the word 'mate' had faded a bit like a normal pen would do, but 'soul' was there clear as ever. Oliver pulled the pen out and wrote 'mate' beside 'soul'. He watched as it appeared on Barry's hand. Barry looked up at Oliver and they locked eyes.

* * *

 **a/n**

 ***evil laugh* I know I left you hanging... hope you liked it anyways!**


	3. Chapter 3

**I'm sorry if the science explanation is crap, I did make it up after all. If it doesn't make sense please let me know! Enjoy! This chapter is dedicated just for you ;)**

Iris's report on the pen and the science behind it.

 _As Joseph Hall explained it the chemistry in our body mixes with the pen ink. He will not let on as to what is in the pen ink, but he has said that it travels to your soul mate's hand sort of like a phone call travels your voice. It knows who to travel to because your soul mate has a chemistry set that fits perfectly with yours. The ink will only appear on the hand of the person you were quite literally made for._

Iris read over her blog again… it was short and sweet. That was the way most of her articles were like, but she felt like she should add more. Maybe she could get a question and answer things set up… ask her readers what sort of questions they have for him. She quickly added that in before turning her computer off. She headed to lunch with Eddie. She was surprised at how much she really liked him. She hadn't thought they would have hit it off as much as they had. He was sweet and funny and they had so much in common. It was big bonus that he was a hottie. They had only kissed a few times, but enough for Iris to decide he is an amazing kisser.

She got dressed and headed out to meet up with Eddie. He had bought her flowers. Upon further examination she say that they were chrysanthemums… they were her favorite. She never told him that. All the guys before him got her roses, which was nice because they are a romantic gesture, or irises. It ticked her off because she actually didn't find the flower to smell all that great. They were pretty though she just didn't like getting them. "These are my favorite!" Iris smiled as she took the flowers. He grinned "I thought you were a mum kinda girl. They match your personality. Colorful." She beamed at him before smelling them. "Thank you." Iris said with an even bigger smile.

He had reserved a table at his favorite restaurant. It wasn't her favorite, but it was one of the top ones. She ordered the chicken and he ordered steak. He was more than happy to share with her, but only if she shared with him. After they paid the check they headed to the park. They both decided that a movie would be too cheesy, so they settled on pushing each other on the swings. It was nice to be able to act like a child and have it totally be okay.

He drove her back to her house when it got dark. They sat in the car for a bit and talked. "I like you." Iris said. Eddie laughed "Well that works out for me." Iris smiled. "I like you too." Eddie said finally. He leaned over and kissed her softly and passionately. She pulled away and gave him a smile. He walked her to the door and gave her another kiss before walking away. Eddie got back into his car and started to leave. As he drove home he couldn't help looking at his hand. It still had the writing on it. He grinned, he really liked Iris.

* * *

Cisco watched as Oliver and Barry continued to just stand there in stunned silence. Were they really not going to say or do anything? After another minute ticked by Cisco came out of his spying spot. "Just kiss already." He said in frustration. Barry looked at Cisco and blushed hard. He hadn't known he was watching. Oliver was still looking at Barry. He had this hopeful glimmer in his eyes. Barry looked back at Oliver and finally spoke up "It's just a pen." Oliver's heart fell at those words and his hope vanished.


End file.
